It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,178 that the torque of a drive unit can be adjusted in dependence upon a pregiven desired torque value. This desired torque value is pregiven by the driver by actuating an operator-controlled element or is pregiven by additional control systems of the motor vehicle such as a drive slip control. Furthermore, and in the context of the above-identified patent application, it is suggested that a desired torque value for controlling the drive unit is transmitted from the transmission control to improve the shifting operation of an automatic transmission. This desired torque value represents the torque which is to be realized during the shifting operation. If no data as to the desired torque to be adjusted is available to the control of the drive unit during a transmission intervention, then the shift operation cannot be controlled in the manner desired. In lieu thereof, a complex adaptation of ignition angle, air supply and/or fuel supply in dependence upon the particular shift operation would have to be pregiven.